The Pulmonary Biology Core is headed by Gary Hunninghake, M.D.; Joel Kline, M.D., is the co-director. The focus of this core is on Environmental Lung Disease and the development of new science related to this area. The specific aims of the core are (1) to function as a training environment for young scientists interested in environmental lung disease (ELD) associated with agricultural exposures; (2) to support the research of young scientists to develop independent studies related to ELD associated with agricultural exposures; (3) to attract senior scientists to develop studies on ELD associated with agricultural exposures; (4) to consult with scientists pursuing studies related to ELD; (5) to enhance communication among investigators interested in ELD; and (6) to promote the use of dedicated EHSRC facilities for investigation of ELDs associated with agricultural exposures. The director and co-director of the core propose to meet on a monthly basis with the investigators of the Core. The purpose of these meetings will be to identify new investigators who can direct their careers to ELD. The leaders of this core also will organize bimonthly seminars to discuss ongoing research, and they will evaluate and support meritorious requests for pilot studies.